This invention relates generally to an improved container opening device.
Cans with "pop-top"-type closures have been on the market for a number of years. Pop-top cans find widespread use for soft drink and beer cans, but can also be used in other applications, such as for medications, lubricants, diet supplements, and the like. Such a closure design typically includes an end plate or cap which includes a partially severable closure member, or, "knock-out". The knock-out is defined by a scored line which typically substantially encircles the knock-out portion, except for a small portion which acts as a hinge. The hinge prevents the knock-out portion from becoming completely severed from the cap and falling into the can. This design has likely enjoyed popularity because no separate can opener is required for opening the can, and also, there are no members which must be detached from the can and discarded, such as was the case with a former pop-top design, wherein the pop-top was pulled from the can using a pull tab and then discarded. The former design potentially gave rise to safety concerns as the pull tabs could, through sharp edges, inflict injury. That design also gave rise to environmental concerns, as the pull tabs were more likely to be the subject of litter.
Although the present pop-top designs eliminate the need for a separate can opener or for detachable parts, they still offer limitations in allowing easy opening of a container. For example, some people may find it difficult to get their fingertip under the pop-top opening lever, and also, even if access can be gained with the fingertip or thumb, some people may find it difficult to impart enough leverage on the lever to depress the knock-out portion to open the can.
Special tools may be used which can be inserted under the tab and which pry the tab upwardly for opening. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,358, issued to Smith, discloses a device which is separate from a can and which acts as a tool to aid in the opening of conventional pop-top cans. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,446, issued to Soltis, discloses another separate can top opener tool. Other types of such separate tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,622, issued to Phillips, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,465, issued to Hughes.
Similarly, other can opener tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,455,895, issued to Christensen; 5,095,777, issued to Osmar, et al.; and 4,745,829, issued to VanHoutte, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,053, issued to Lundgren, discloses a variation of the conventional pop-top design, wherein the tab, or operating lever, pivots upwardly on an inclined plane formed in the top of the can in order to raise the end of the lever to a position which allows for easier access of the person's fingers beneath the lever.
While the foregoing designs are known, there still exists a need for a container opener which eases the opening of a container and which offers improved access to the user's fingers and also an increase in available leverage. Such a container design would preferably be of simple and economical design necessary for commercial success and would also be environmentally acceptable through an absence of detachable, throw-away components.